


Sulphur and Honey

by Astarte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Incest, M/M, POV Second Person, Sibling Incest, Voodoo
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-02
Updated: 2008-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean glaubt nicht an Allheilmittel, sondern Heilung - Keine Wunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sulphur and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Die 15er-Drabblereihe könnte bis zu einem gewissen Punkt parallel zur ersten Staffel laufen. Der Punkt wäre Wincest und die Fic enthält einen Original Female Character, von dem ich überzeugt bin, dass sie keine Mary Sue ist.

_You remind of a man._  
_(What man?)_  
_Yeah, the man with the power._  
_(What power?)_  
_Yeah, the power of voodoo_  
_(Who do?)_  
_Yeah, you do, you do_  
_(Do what?)_  
_~The Atomic Fireballs - Man with the Hex~_

 _Convinced myself, I seek not to convince._  
_Edgar Allan Poe (1809 - 1849), Berenice_

**081\. Macht**

„Du bist verloren _,_ bouc émissaire.“

Dein Kopf schnappt von dem Voodooritual hoch. Die Verwesung steht faulig in der Luft. Deine Augen bohren sich in die Schwärze ihres Blicks, „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst, aïeule.“

Ihr Lachen ist knatternd, „Non?“

Es ist unklug mit ihr dieses Spiel zu spielen. Die alte Mambo sieht zu viel. Du hast keinen Bock, dass sie dich genauer unter die Lupe nimmt. Deine Geheimnisse sind dort gut aufgehoben, wo du sie mühsam hin gepfercht hast - In der Dunkelheit.

„Er wird wiederkehren.“

Dein Atem stockt, bevor du ihr ein dreistes Grinsen gibst, „Jesus?“

„Sam.“

**082\. Fernweh**

Sam riecht nicht länger nach Keksen, Honig-Potpourri und Studentenalltag, sondern kaltem Rauch. Es wird nicht lange dauern, bis sich der Schmutz der offenen Straßen dazugesellen wird.

Was immer Jess‘ Leben eingefordert hat, ist nicht länger hier, um sich an Sams Unglück zu ergötzen. Es hat gereicht ihn auf den Pfad der Zerstörung zu setzen. Das EMF schweigt und du hast den Schwefel gerochen.

Die verdammte Voodookönigin hatte Recht.

Du hast Sam zurück mit neuem Tonnenballast. Er bricht im Motel zusammen.

Schluchzer, die dir das Herz zerreißen und nichts wiedergutmachen.

Es gibt keinen Trost, außer dem den verdammten Hurensohn endgültig umzubringen.

**083\. Sterbend**

Ihr traut keinem außer euch. Du hältst dich von anderen Jägern fern, mehr Bauchgefühl als Kopf. Du brauchst niemand, der Sam eine wahnwitzige Idee gibt, wie man den Bastard vermeintlich zur Strecke bringt. Du brauchst Fakten.

Jess ist wegen oder für deinen Bruder gestorben.

Ihr könnt nicht eines definitiv ausschließen, wie jämmerlich ist das? Wenn John Winchester es nicht weiß, dann weiß es niemand. Natürlich wäre es hilfreich, wenn der ans gottverdammte Telefon gehen würde. Dad hat zweiundzwanzig Jahre nach einer Lösung gesucht, Sams Tragödie ist trotzdem eingetreten.

Schuld ist relativ und du traust deinem Urteilsvermögen nicht ganz. Nicht hierbei.

**084\. „Komm’ mir nicht nach.“**

Sam braucht einen klaren Kopf und vielleicht kriegt ihr dann einen Plan gebacken, der erfolgreich ist. Schließlich bist du ewiger Optimist.

Er pusht sich ans körperliche Limit. Sein Morgenlauf ist ein Rennen gegen die letzten vier Jahre, die ihn weich gemacht haben. Du hast kein Problem Schritt zu halten, auch wenn er kurz vorm Kollaps ist. Sam hasst dich dafür. Du pinnst ihn neun von zehn Mal beim Nahkampf nieder. Jetzt mit schmutzigen Tricks und es ist richtig.

Denn du lässt ihn wieder aufstehen. Die Monster, die ihr jagt nicht.

Der Drill eurer Kindheit ist nützlich. Sam erkennt das jetzt.

**085\. Unordentlich**

Er klaut deine Show.

Sam hat nichts von einem langsamen Unfall. Er ist halsbrecherisch schnell und zu unvorsichtig. Kopfvoran in jede Gefahr. Dir steht ein früher Herzinfarkt bevor, wenn er in diesem Tempo weitermacht. Du hast den Impuls noch im Griff, ihn windelweich zu prügeln. Gerade so. Krankenhausreif würde ausreichen ihn auszubremsen, dass du kurz Atem schöpfen kannst.

Ihr Anruf überrascht dich. Mambos Einladung noch mehr.

Ihre Voodoomagie ist stark, stärker als alles was du bis jetzt gespürt hast. Selbst wenn sie euch keine Lösung präsentieren kann, dann vielleicht eine schlagkräftige Waffe.

Wenn aïeule ihr verdammtes Mundwerk im Zaum hält.

**086\. „Ich und du“**

„Ich kenne jemand in New Orleans – " Du brichst ab, denn du kennst aïeule nicht. Nicht ansatzweise. Nicht mal ihren wahren Namen. Du gibst Sam die Wahrheit, „Sie schuldet mir einen Gefallen.“

Die Bitch ist zurück, „Und dir ist nicht früher eingefallen das zu erwähnen, Dean?“

Das sind die Aussagen, die zu Brudermord führen. Du beißt die Zähne zusammen und zählst bis zehn.

Langsam, „Du willst Mambo ganz sicher nicht auf dem falschen Fuß erwischen. Glaub mir, Sam. Sie musste die Einladung aussprechen.“

Du erwähnst nicht, dass aïeule neugierig auf Sam ist und dass das alleine eine Gänsehaut produziert hat.

**087\. Vergeben und vergessen**

Du wartest wie ein Idiot in ihrem Vorzimmer. Aïeule anzupissen heißt, die Verwandlung in einen Hahn oder sonst irgendeinen Scheiß zu riskieren. Und du bist kein Vollidiot.

Sam kommt nach zwei Stunden Hokuspokus raus, blass und verunsichert, „Ich weiß jetzt, warum aïeule dein Geheimnis war.“

Deine Augenbrauen gehen hoch und dein Arschlochgrinsen folgt, sarkastisch, „Wirklich?“

Seine Reaktion ist nicht normal. Sam sieht nicht aus, als ob er dir die Kehle aus Prinzip rausreißen will. Du stehst auf, Hand auf seiner Schulter und Sam blickt dich an, schüttelt den Kopf.

„Jesus, was hat sie dir gesagt? Dass du der Anti-Christ bist?“

**088\. Entschlossen**

„Den Kopf meines Bruders zu ficken, war eine sehr schlechte Idee, aïeule.“

„Qui?“ Sie lehnt sich amüsiert in ihrem Schaukelstuhl zurück, für die ganze Welt die nette Urgroßmutter. Ihr Akzent weich und einschmeichelnd, „Du hast andere Ideen für Sam, chouchou?“

Die Scham flackert auf, du kämpfst sie nieder. Das ist dein Geheimnis. Nicht ihres, um es wie ein Spielzeug vor dir her zu wedeln. Ihre schwarze Haut wie Leder. Ihre Augen kalt genug, um deinen Zeigefinger automatisch um den Abzug gleiten zu lassen.

Sie schnalzt ungeduldig mit der Zunge, „L'enfant prodigue – Sam, er ist dein.“

Diese Aussage ist fundamental falsch.

**089\. „Es tut mir leid.“**

Ihr nehmt ein Motel in Eunice und habt seit dem Verlassen ihres Hauses kein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Du hasst die Stille, die zwischen euch hängt. Sam hat den verkniffenen Ausdruck, der dir sagt, dass sein Überhirn auf Hochtouren arbeitet.

Aïeule hat euch gesegnete Waffen mitgegeben und zwei Ritualbücher.

Sam sollte sich durch eines lesen, nur um den Anschein von gewöhnlich zu wahren.

Dass er dir noch nicht mal etwas vormacht, ist besorgniserregend.

Gottverdammte Voodookönigin.

„Den Trip hätten wir uns sparen können.“

„Er war aufschlussreich, Dean.“

Es war die Sache nicht wert. Nicht mit dem ganzen Dreck, den aïeule aufgewühlt hat.

**090\. „Ich hätte es dir früher sagen sollen.“**

Es gibt deine Regeln für aïeule, die Sam schützen, außer vor ihrer vorlauten Klappe. Sie kann ein Herz mit einem Satz stoppen, aber das ist nicht ihr gefährlichstes Talent.

Zombies gegen Geister und Mambos Armee hat gewonnen. Dank dir.

Der Gefallen steht zu deinen Gunsten und sie respektiert euer Geschäft.

Zwei Tage später hat Sam sich durch den emotionalen Müll gekaut und schaltet auf normal. Bis Sam plötzlich sagt, „Du willst mich.“

Und das ist nicht die Unterhaltung, die ihr haben werdet.

Dein Lächeln ist so aufrichtig, wie eine jungfräuliche Hure, „Natürlich will ich dich in meinem Leben, Sammy.“

Diesmal wirft er mehr Überzeugung dahinter, „Nein, du willst mich.“

Abwehrend von dir, „Hat aïeule dir ein gris-gris mitgegeben, das mit deinem Sprachzentrum fickt oder warum formt dein Mund Worte, die absolut keinen Sinn ergeben.“

„Dean.“ Du rollst die Augen und dann ist Sam direkt vor dir, „Dean.“

Dein Name hört sich nach einem Gebet an, das du nicht erhören solltest. Aber Religion war nie dein Ding, wenn sie nicht im Exorzismus endet und du schleppst diese Dunkelheit schon zu lange allein mit dir herum.

Dein Mund ist klüger, „Nein, Sam.“

Sams Mund dagegen ist sengend heiß über deinen geöffneten Lippen.

**091\. Selbstverachtung**

Es ist hart einem One-Night-Stand zu entkommen, wenn der weniger als einen halben Meter auf dem Beifahrersitz festklebt. Es gibt Dinge auf die du stolz bist, die letzte Nacht gehört nicht dazu. Es gibt Dinge, über die ihr reden solltet, nur sind Worte dir immer banal vorgekommen und Sam schweigt.

Ihr seid in Bobbys Nähe. Über tausend Meilen ziellos verbrannt, im Wunsch Entfernung zu kriegen. Aber jetzt ist kein guter Zeitpunkt, um alte Freundschaften aufzufrischen.

Nicht mit Sams Schwanz geisterhaft in deinem Mund.

Du willst niemanden unter die Augen treten, den du kennst.

Sam sitzt lesend neben dir. Gottverdammt typisch.

**092\. Gnade**

Du kannst Sams Zeichen nicht lesen, nicht ob sie auf Sturm stehen oder ob du damit rechnen musst, dass er abhaut. Es hätte wenig mit Flucht zu tun, damit kennst du dich besser aus. Dein fünftes Bier schmeckt genauso schal wie dein erstes und die Bedienung sieht aus, als ob sie Schluss machen will.

Du zahlst und machst dich darauf gefasst, in ein leeres Motelzimmer zu stolpern.

Sam sitzt am Fenster, Buch in der Hand. Nonchalance in jeder Faser, als ob er sie literweise geschluckt hätte, „Bist du damit fertig innerlich auszuflippen, Dean?“

Nicht ganz, aber es erscheint plötzlich realisierbar.

**093\. Blut**

Du hast dir vorher verboten darüber nachzudenken und das hat fantastisch funktioniert.

Vielleicht bist du deswegen verblüfft von ihm.

Von Sams Sicherheit. Wie wenig bei ihm durchschimmert, wie gottverdammt krank dieses Verlangen ist. Du unterdrückst das Bedürfnis die Moteltür abzuschließen, während er dich nur unbekümmert dagegen wirft.

Bevor er jede Art von Funktionalität aus deinem Gehirn vögelt.

Seine Blowjobs sind auch nicht zu verachten und Gedanken wie diese, reservieren dir einen Platz auf dem Höllenrost. Deine Hand greift in sein Haar, zieht Sam hoch, „Was hat sie dir gesagt?“

„Aïeule? Nichts das ich überhören wollte.“

Sam pinnt dich aufs Bett.

**094\. Schäbig/zerschlagen**

Der Sex ist großartig, ändert oberflächlich aber nichts an eurer Routine.

Die Motels bleiben schäbig. Die Fälle genauso übel wie vorher. Sam nervt dich morgens im Bad unvermindert und du treibst ihn mit deinen Tischmanieren in den Wahnsinn.

Etwas hat sich verändert, aber nicht ihr. Ihr seid noch Brüder.

Es ist nicht so, als ob du Sam dein Herz zu Füßen gelegt hast. Er hatte es seit seiner Geburt. Es ist ein Aspekt mehr, den ihr miteinander teilt und der euch vom Rest der Welt trennt.

Du fühlst dich trotzdem sauberer und du gehst dem Paradox nicht auf den Grund.

**095\. Teilnahmslos**

Du riechst den Schwefel, Stechapfel und Honig ihres Zutatenschranks.

Der Schwefel im Rest ihres Hauses stiehlt dir dagegen den Atem. Sam ist hinter deiner Schulter, Waffe gezogen so wie du. Ihr seid zu spät und die Vision war verschwendet.

Sie sitzt im Schaukelstuhl. Durchgeschnittene Kehle und ihr Gesicht ist nicht in Terror festgefroren, sondern einem spöttischen Lächeln. Du schließt trotzdem ihre Augen.

Ihr braucht keine Indizien, ihr wisst, wer hier gewesen ist.

Sam klingt ungläubig, „Gott, warum grinst du?“

Du erinnerst dich an ihre erste Worte, ‚Töte mich und leite deinen Untergang ein, chouchou.‘

Du glaubst aïeule auch heute noch.


End file.
